The Lives of Others
by George is lost now
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Voldemort, there is an uprising. Death eaters in denial of their loss Terrorise innocent Slytherins. I am now hiding in the Burrow and not enjoying it. Alas one more thing, Charlie Weasley sits on me every now and then.CWOC
1. Cupcakes and Diamond Rings

"Miss," The man in front of the counter asked softly. "Miss?"

"MISS" I looked up to see an elderly wizard looking at me. He held a cupcake in my face, he was frowning.

"Sorry, I tend to zone out." I was leaning over the counter of my bakery, absentmindedly staring into the distance. "How may I help you?" I straightened up to emphasize I was ready for business.

"I found this in your cupcakes." He opened the hand that wasn't shoved in my face. On his palm rested a ring. My body jolted, I gazed at the couple in the corner. The male part of the couple looked unpleased and impatient.

"I'm so sorry that was for another costumer." I grabbed the ring, running into the back of the bakery I grabbed two champagne glasses. I chucked the ring into one and poured pink tinted champagne over it. Nonchalantly I strutted out to the couple. I put the one with the ring in front of the lady and one in front of the man. He stared up at me with questionable eyes. His hair was bright red; I was quite blinded as I looked down at him.

"Ron, are you even listening to me?" she asked shrilly, he moved his head to get back into the conversation. I walked away from the table, counting down from ten in my head. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two.

"Ron! I can't believe you!" she had tears in her eyes, she was laughing happily. "Yes, of course yes!" He looked relieved, but a little taken back by the woman reaction. She leaned over the table and kissed him straight on the lips. Her bushy brown hair swayed as she moved back. I couldn't help but smile, I loved happy endings. They got up and quietly (I don't know how they did this quietly, because they had caused a scene) left my bakery. They were only eighteen and getting engaged, I myself was twenty-three and still wasn't married.

The people around were all a bit elated, but for one person. This person sat in my bakery everyday, always looking unpleasant. Cleaning up all the tables took a long time, so everyday I would clear his last. Most times I didn't even make eye contact with him, let alone speak to him. I hadn't spoken to him for two years. I picked up his coffee cup and a small plate.

"That could've been us you know," he sat up quickly, "We would have been happily married, maybe even a kid." I ignored him hastily, I sponged the table. The water bubbled and foamed. A rush of air hit my face, he was gone. '_Ferdinand Duke Musking, he just trying to apologize' _my mind spoke to my self.

Ferdinand Duke Musking, yeah it's a funny name, but I didn't pick it. My parents didn't realize that I was going to be a girl, so they hadn't thought of any girl names; I kept the boy's name. My parents were a little cuckoo, my mother owned a bookshop (the same one she had owned for eight years) and my father was the team manager of the Montrose Magpies. He had been Captain all through my Hogwarts years, but you can't be thirty-seven and play quidditch, so they "promoted" him. He's been manager for five years now; I wonder when they will have to "promote" him again.

My watch read quarter of six, I had been cleaning for quite a long time. I shut the door of the shop and turned the lock.

"Already closing time?" a voice coldly laced my ears. I turned my head to see my best friend Leanne. She was the definition of beauty, her black hair rolled down her back and her blazing blue eyes captured people. Her figure was not so great; she was a little large at her hips and a lot large at her bust. I thought she was perfectly fine, she did as well but her brother thought she was humongous. Blaise Zabini was a little bastard; I stated this about her brother many times a day.

"Yep," She laughed her shrieky laugh, "How was your day in auror training?" she was training to be an auror, which baffled me. When she first told McGonagall this, I had never seen McGonagall laugh so hard in my life. '_You see Leanne… I really don't know how to say this. The auror job, is a job where you protect the community form You-know-who.'_ Leanne looked confused, sitting there as a little sixth year. _'What are you getting at Professor?' 'Well, the Zabini- Your family has had a very long history in helping you-know-who.' 'Professor?' 'Yes, Leanne?' 'I want to fight against him, after all that he did to my father.' 'Okay Leanne, but you will have to work very hard.'_

We walked into my apartment; a smell of fresh baked cookies greeted us as we put our coats away. My apartment always smelt like something sweet, that's what happens when you own a bakery. Why wasn't I an auror or something else that's magical? Because I failed everyone of my O.W.L.S. not on purpose but I was in Saint Mungo's the last semester of my fifth year. I had come to be there by a very awful quidditch accident, Fred weasley was playing beater for his second year, and swung his bat straight at my bat (I played beater my five years on the Slytherin Quidditch team, three of those years I was captain) and my bat slammed me in the neck. Even under magic I was in a very long coma. I wasn't allowed to redo them, because all the teachers were focused on something else, Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts.

Clearly I didn't care because I wasn't too good at school anyways. As my friends said, I wasn't the brightest light bulb but I could make some damn good cookies. SO that was how I came to own an non-magical bakery.

"You okay Ferdinand?" Leanne looked over her shoulder at me. I just drifted in and out of the rest of our conversation.

O OO O

Laughing as I cleared away each table the next day, I had a light jump in my step. It was Friday, and tomorrow was my day off. I even smiled as I cleared my last and always last costumers table.

"I'm leaving." He looked up at me, as usual I ignored him. "Ferdinand? Why do you always ignore me?" Oliver Wood sat there with a puzzled expression on his face. "You said you forgave me." I took a deep breath.

"Oliver, I said I forgave you for cheating on me. It doesn't necessarily mean I have to talk to you." He looked astonished, his chair wriggled a bit under his weight. Sighing, I sat down across from him. "Oliver you need to do something with your life and stop moping around my shop. I'm obviously not the love of your life, so go find her." jumping up, he grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's all I needed to hear," He skipped out the door. "Good-bye Ferdinand! It's been a nice five years." My mouth dropped to the floor. He spent an hour a day for two years, just for me to dump him? Well, Oliver had always been a very odd person. Leanne laughed as she stood in the doorway. Joining in, we were both on the floor laughing so hard our stomach's hurt.


	2. The Burrow

Thanks Reviewers! Sparkleberry and Proud Bishonen Whore

Note: In my story Fred will be alive because i'm still in denial of his death. Other than that it loosely follows the plot line after Deathly Hallows. there is a lot more dialouge in here then I usually tolerate so it isn't going to be like this usually. Also Ferdinand was in the same year as Oliver and Percy. Hope you like it so far! Keep Reviewing.

Gigi

* * *

Leanne and I sat down in her apartment for a long time. We had nothing to say, we were afraid. The cause sat on her coffee table, The Daily Prophet. Usually we wouldn't have bothered with it, but the man who ran it now was different. Lee Jordan was the head of the Daily Prophet and since he took over, it spoke the truth and only the truth. 

_Unsatisfied Death Eaters _

Since Voldemort's defeat his followers (known as the Death Eaters) have disbanded, but very few have stayed loyal. Those few who have stayed loyal have been turning homes, shops, and other public places inside out. They're looking for whom they blame heir loss on; the few Slytherin's who didn't join them. The ones the Death Eaters have found have been brutally tortured. Millicent Bulstrode, age 19, is in St. Mungo's after being under the Cruciatus Curse for fourteen hours straight. Lists have been found near Knockturn Alley.

Here are a few of whom they are looking for (the rest on Page 4):

Magalia Abince

George Anselmo

Evan Bialo

Matt Devonson

Marcus Flint

Terence Higgs

Ferdinand Musking

Theodore Nott

Graham Pritchard

Leanne Zabini

Blaise Zabini

We here at the Daily Prophet are hoping for you, and if your name is on the list we suggest you hide. Hannah Abbot, August 21st

"We should hide." Leanne whispered under her breath.

"I'm not going to, you should, but they won't bother with me." I looked into my cup of coffee, expecting a sign.

"Ferdinand, you should hide!" She said hastily.

"You're a Zabini! They will come after you first." I yelled at her and then realized my mistake. Leanne rose on her feet.

"Don't you ever say that, I am not or never will be one of them!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "While you have your famous daddy and brilliant mummy. I've got nothing; I raised myself, because my mother is a brute. She went and killed my father when I was seven, and in front of my face. Now you stand here, you were the mistake; you should never have been in Slytherin. Did you know what we all called you behind your back?" I sat there speechless. "We called you the unofficial Gryffindor. That's were you should've been, because after that little incident with you and Oliver, we all knew who you really were loyal to!"

"What did I tell you? I told you to never bring up that incident ever!" I was huffing with anger. My eyes were drawn to a slit. "Now if you don't mind I'm leaving." I slammed the door on my way out; I looked down the street grumpily.

.oOo.oOo.

Sundays were always the most boring days. People drift in and out of your shop's sometimes not buying anything. To make worse it was raining. The other thing about Sundays is that I work the front counter on Sundays.

"I want a bagel, no; actually I'll have a coffee." I started pouring the coffee when she changed her mind yet again. "Hot chocolate and that's final."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled under my breath. I handed the women her hot chocolate, and received her money. "Your change is three sickles." My eyes followed her out the door, which had happened to be opening. Two identical boys walked up to my counter. I knew exactly who it was, Fred and George Weasley, one of them caused my long coma.

"Is Miss Musking here?" The one on the left asked.

"Right here, may I help you?" I had never seen such a look on their usually gay faces. They had the entire colour drained from their face.

"You must come with us. After the prophet put that list out, the Order of the phoenix became responsible to hide those who were on the list." The one on the right was hoping for an easy surrender, of course I didn't give them one.

"I'm not going to hide." I whistled as I wiped the crumbs from the counter.

"Did you know George Anselmo?" He firmly inquired. I nodded, yes. He was a friend of Leanne's. "Well he was found hung in his house." I gasped, my head began to speak.

"Since the ministry took the Death Eaters wands away, they have stooped so low by using muggle techniques." The left one jumped up yelling this. Everyone in the shop looked at us.

"Where will you take me?" They settled themselves and straightened out their clothing.

"The Burrow."

.oOo.oOo.

The house was built in all different angles and was at least five stories tall. Fred and George explained the Order of the Phoenix to me, and how the burrow was the new headquarters. I gawked at the disorganized beauty of it all. The garden was bursting with colour, there was a quidditch pitch in their backyard, and the kitchen had a large window that must never close. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Fred and George shoved me a bit, because my staring resulted in me standing there for a couple of minutes. The front door opened to a plump woman with flaming red hair, she was looking very displeased.

"Fred and George, one of your new inventions exploded in your room." She squeaked at them. "Now our guest will have to stay in Charlie's room. Speaking of which, where is she?" Fred and George moved their head towards me. "She's gorgeous." I turned bright red as I over heard this, because I was never told I was pretty. When I asked my parents they told me that I was always beautiful in their eyes, and even when I dated Oliver he never told me I was pretty. "Hello deary, Ferdinand is it? I think Ron got engaged at your bakery." She looked deep in thought.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." I said politely, she smiled and lead me inside the house. There sat a bunch of people and suddenly I felt very inferior. All of them red headed except two, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"This is my son Bill," a tall man with scars all over his face stood up and shook my hand "My daughter Ginny," She was a very pretty girl whom asked me if I played quidditch, I told her yes "My other son Ron and His Fiancé Hermione," He said that it was a pleasure to meet again and the girl didn't really put any effort into shaking my hand "and this is-"

"Harry Potter." I said dazed. "You are one of the most amazing seekers I have ever seen in my life!" I was delighted to meet him. He was startled that I didn't say anything about you-know-who or any of that. I really didn't care about that but man was he a good seeker.

"Thanks, you were a pretty legendary beater up there with the Weasley twins." I blushed and heard the twins bask in the compliment.

"Well I guess you're up there with a Weasley, Charlie was pretty amazing too." I chirped.

Mrs. Weasley led me up the stairs right after that, thanking me for the compliment I gave Charlie. She was explaining things to me I really didn't take in. She opened the door to a room decorated from head to toe with quidditch stuff. I ran over to the old Montrose Magpies Poster.

"Wow. I haven't seen this one for years." Mrs. Weasley looked over my shoulder. I spotted my dad who was ten years younger smiling and bearing a captains badge. "See him?" I pointed to my dad. "That's me dad!" Mrs. Weasley looked surprised.

"Your father is Cormac Musking?" The twins stepped into the room. Then I heard then groan, because they knew my last name.

"Yep- they must be worried sick about me." I whipped around to stare at Mrs. Weasley.

"It's alright we took care of it, your parents know you're safe."


	3. Stitches

Note: this one is shorter but it gets by. Romance hunters will be delighted because Charlie shows up in the next chapter. Also I forgot to tell you anything about Ferdinands looks so I will do it in Chapter Four. Thank you sparkleberry and LOPE for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

"She's pretty!" a small girl's voice whispered.

"Who is she?" a boy's voice asked.

"I think she is the lady that nana and poppy are protecting." My eyes fluttered open to two children staring at me. A little scream appeared in my throat. The kids stepped back in awe. The little girl had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a constellation of freckles dusted on her cheeks and nose. The boy had rainbow coloured eyes and jet black hair. They looked exhausted.

"Who are you?" My voice came up in a bubble of question.

"I'm Victoire Weasley and this is Teddy Lupin. We are five years old." She said matter of fact like. I rubbed my head in my wake. The boy looked shyly at my legs. I turned bright red knowing I wasn't wearing any pants. I quickly grabbed my jeans out of my suit case and shoved them on.

"That never happened." I waved my hands around dramatically, as they burst into giggles. I looked out the window and realized that the sun had barely risen. My watch read Six thirty in the morning. "Why did you wake me so early?" I moaned.

"So you can make us breakfast! Daddy told me you owned 'The Delectable Shoppe'." She had a hard time pronouncing the name of the shop. I slapped my self in the head in regret of not yelling at them.

"Yes I'll make you breakfast. Who's your father Victoire?" My mind searched the faces of all the Weasley's I met yesterday.

"Mr. Bill Weasley!" She did look a bit like him. I turned to the boy noticing how quiet he was. I knew who his parents were, I read an obituary about them in the paper a few weeks ago, it was an anniversary of death. I patted his head as I walked into the hallway.

The kitchen was something of disgust to me. The whole house was a mess, and I had an annoying OCD which caused me to clean everything. Well this house is my new project. I grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and looked at the children. I politely asked them who had stayed the night. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Bill were the only ones who lived here. I decided to make them all breakfast, I cracked thirteen eggs into a bowl that I had already put in the other ingredients into. I was making pancakes because the children begged in a desperate way; they got on their knees and pushed their hands in my face. Those kids were so damn cute that I put little chocolate chips in their pancakes.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs a few minutes after I was done. I had just taught Teddy how to set a table, the knife on the right and the fork on the left. She looked surprised to see me up; I explained to her that the little kids woke me. The rest of the people followed in their own time, they all enjoyed their breakfast except for Bill who looked disappointed that he didn't get little chocolate chips in his.

"You would've gotten some if you came to my room at Six Thirty in the morning, and begged, oh so, cutely." I chuckled as I put a handful of chocolate chips next to his pancakes. "This will hold you over till noon?"

.oOo.oOo.

Hermione couldn't help but glare daggers at me the whole afternoon. I didn't anything bad at all; well at least I thought I didn't. _'Hermione had the highest grades Hogwarts had seen in fifty years!' Ron bragged about his wife. He told me all her grades. I saw a mistake in one of them. 'She did not! My friend Leanne had better ones then that!' I said cheerfully not knowing how I would upset her. I explained Leanne's grades in a nonchalant way; Hermione's mind protested me but didn't speak a word. _See I didn't say anything to upset her. She kept on like that till I was asked to leave the room because the meeting was private, and for the Order of the Phoenix. I kept myself busy by playing with Teddy and Toire (Victoire asked me to call her that). We sat outside and counted the clouds. The sky was a light shade of blue that overlapped with green and purple. I could tell that these children were magical from the moment I looked at their faces in the deep light of the setting sun. I asked them all about themselves and what they liked.

I heard the back door slam, Hermione and Ron walked out into the backyard. Their backs were turned to us as Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and disappeared. The little kids jumped up as Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for dinner. I told them I wasn't hungry. I slid my wand out of my back pocket of my jeans. I looked desperately at it and sighed. I waved it around and whispered a couple of spells, nothing happened.

"You're going to be stuck here for a very long time." Bill said as he sat down. "Theodore Nott and Terence Higgs were found murdered in their beds." I really didn't have anything to say, I was thinking about something different.

"Who's Victoire's mother?" bill' face tightened then loosened. He turned to me but his eyes were closed.

"Fleur Delacour." He spoke softly. "She lives in France at the moment, with her husband. We used to be married, but after Victoire came-" Bill stopped for a moment, his hands fiddled with one another. "We really should be getting in for dinner."

"No," I grabbed his arm, but remembering that we didn't know one another at all I let go. "Sounds good." I followed him into the house. Mrs. Weasley greeted us with a table full of wonderful food. I had to give her props for her cooking abilities. Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear as Fred and George sat beside me. They began telling me all about their prankster lives.

"So that's when we kicked Mrs. Norris in to the bathtub!" George exclaimed his hands filling the air. I laughed, as I began to tell my Mrs. Norris tale.

"Leanne Zabini and I were in our fourth year. She had just thrown up all over herself after being in an illegal duel with Marcus Flint. So I rushed her into the prefects' bathroom that I had guessed the password to. She completely disrobed and jumped into the bathtub when Mrs. Norris comes in. Flitch was there in no time and Leanne had just got out of the bathtub. Flitch ran out the bathroom yelling for his life, for I dyed her green by accident. She was naked, green, and nauseas, he screamed dear god all the way to Dumbledore." They were laughing even if I sucked at story telling. I was proud they were laughing because nobody really ever laughed at my jokes. We spent the rest of the night in stitches.


	4. Cheshire Grins

"Our little pet!" George jumped onto my bed. For the past two weeks they accustomed themselves to call me their little pet. I was their source of fun now; they would put things in my toothpaste or enchant my brushes. They weren't doing it to be mean, they were just bored. Fred and George Weasley moved into the Burrow from their shop right after Terence Higgs was found dead. The Order of the Phoenix was on high alert because this group of death eaters, in denial of their loss, had grown. Diagon Alley had just experienced a series of terrorist bombings. The Weasley brothers knew that it would be safer for them to sleep at their own home.

"Get out!" I hit George in the face while my eyes were still closed.

"But the little one's and Fred want breakfast." He squeezed my nose. I slapped him again in the arm.

"Alright but let me get changed." Mrs. Weasley had liked me cooking breakfast, said that she hadn't been able to sleep in since before she was married. George exited after that, I just knew how sheepishly they were acting downstairs waiting to eat. I slipped my jeans on; they must've gotten bigger in the wash, because they weren't tight on me anymore. I checked that my brush wasn't jinxed before brushing my butt long dark red hair. Harry had the most amazing bright green eyes that had an almond shape to them, my eyes were green too but they were an olive green and were very round and large. My bra was only a size C when Hermione had a serious D. Also I was a size 30 in clothing, (Size eight for you Americans), so I wasn't like Ginny who was pencil thin. My mother always told me to never compare myself to other people but I let my insecurities get to me. After being called 'Chubs' up through my fifth year of school, my insecurities were etched into me pretty deep.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen; as usual the five year olds were sitting in their place already having their knife and fork in their tiny hands. Fred and George were in the same position as pearls of drool graced their chins. I turned the stove on and got to work.

Hermione and Ron walked in halfway through our breakfast. Ron handed me a letter and continued walking through the kitchen. I looked at the letter, it was from Leanne. I had forgotten about her.

_Dear Ferdinand, _

_I want to apologize for over reacting the other day. I am now under protection, thanks to the Order of the _ _Phoenix__, Finnegan's took me in. They are very nice people and I sadly have to say I've fallen madly in love with Seamus Finnegan. I am so entertained nowadays by flirting with him I can't keep my mind on this stupid Death Eater thing. They told me you are with the Weasley's, I was in Auror training with Ginny Weasley and she is a major bitch. I guess it really wasn't her fault, because my younger brother hadn't been very nice to her. I miss you and hope to see you again soon! Maybe I'll be the new Mrs. Finnegan? _

_Leanne _

_By the way Blaise is dead. _

I nearly choked as I read the last lines of her letter. This was why she seemed pretty distant as she wrote the letter, she didn't deal with death well. She acted as nothing ever happened and stays away from people she loves. If Blaise hadn't died she would've written a three page letter. My eyes just kept reading the last line over and over again, it wasn't that I cared for him much but I cared for Leanne. This would destroy her if she isn't careful about it. My throat felt a little dry.

"What's wrong?" George asked leaning over his waffles.

"My best friend's brother is dead! How could this all happen, I thought Voldemort was dead?" My eyes were full of tears, I pointed at Harry as he walked into the kitchen. "You destroyed him didn't you?" He nodded contemplating if he should risk himself by getting into the conversation. "Why do I have to be here, I want to go home!" I rushed out of the kitchen with a burst. It had just hit me like a Webster's Dictionary, what if this never ended? What if he wasn't gone? Things during the war were gloomy for me; I just hid the whole time. Voldemort had wanted people of my kind as well as muggle borns. I could hear them downstairs talking.

"Why is she here?" Ron asked Mrs. Weasley. My ears perked as I slid off my temporary bed.

"She is here on strict orders from Kingsley. " Mrs. Weasley said questioning the Minister. "I don't know why."

"Can't you see it?" Hermione yelled, she sounded furious. "That little brute upstairs is no help to anyone so they dumped her on us."

"What do you mean by that Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

_"Do you really want to go through this?" McGonagall asked Mr. and Mrs. Musking. _

_"It's the only hope we have." Mrs. Musking cried silently. "She could have it somewhere within her. I just want to know if it could happen." _

_"She can play Quidditch too, and that'll get her by." Mr. Musking told Professor McGonagall proudly. Minerva picked up the school form signed by The Muskings. She looked upset by the new student that was coming in. _

_"The Other teachers and I will help her out as much as possible, but remember there's only so much we can do." Minerva questioned the couple's decision for the last time. _

_"Please Professor for us." _

Hermione breathed in heavily. "I asked Professor McGonagall about Ferdinand after our last meeting." Her voice calmed down to the usual tone. "She's a squib." I wanted to run down there and scream out 'No' and perform a spell, but I knew I could never. The room went silent, even the little kids went quiet. My face got wetter with each passing moment. I couldn't control myself, I just wept and wept. I made sure the door was shut tight and that I was locked in. Nobody could bother me.

I felt a hand pull the covers off me. Two bodies scrambled to get inside the bed. The sun was shining it had been only a couple hours since I left the kitchen. I awoke to see Victoire and Teddy cuddled up to me. I forced a smile at them.

"It'll be alright." Victoire petted my hand as if it were a cat.

"You don't need to know magic to be good. You can make really yummy food." Teddy looked at his feet while saying this quietly. I shrugged and felt more people come into the room. Mrs. Weasley brought in a tray with lunch on it and set it on my lap. She petted my head before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My brother." She said as I looked at her. "My brother was a squib." She smiled softly, stirring the tea she had in her hand. "Voldemort did him off, as he would've with you. Hermione doesn't understand how helpless you were during the war. She faced great struggles as well. She had to do memory charms to her parents and send them to Australia for a year, she made them forget her. I couldn't imagine having to do that." Mrs. Weasley seemed like the type of person that warms up to people who have something for her to be sympathetic about. It wasn't a bad thing to be like that, just different.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." The plump woman got up and took my tray when I was finished.

"Would you like to make dinner tonight and show them where your magic really lays? Your food is pure magic." She walked out of the room, with Teddy and Victoire at her heels.

.oOo.oOo.

It was always easy to fall asleep after eating a huge meal. It was so hot out though, so hot that I had to sleep in my underwear. I made sure to set my alarm so Fred and George wouldn't find me in my underwear. Even if it was hot I pulled the covers lightly over me. I had this weird thing about covers, I could never ever sleep without them. It was probably because I was afraid of the dark.

It was around one o'clock in the morning when I felt a heavy weight come down on my body. I was a fairly light sleeper so I woke startled. I noticed someone was sitting on my bed. My horror movie imagination caused my mind to run wild. I screamed immediately, the person sitting on me did as well. The light flicked on within seconds. A man around my age was standing over me. He was extremely handsome, even if he had scars all over his arms. He had fiery red hair, but unlike any other Weasley he had hazel eyes. He looked at me purely shocked. I noticed that I was sitting straight up and that he was staring right in the middle of my chest. I freaked out and threw my clock at him.

"Get out!" I yelled. He stepped back for a moment then halted.

"Lady, this is my room." It was Charlie Weasley standing in front of me while I was sitting half-naked on his bed. Jumping out of bed, I sprinted to the wardrobe and grabbed a sundress. I slid it over my head hoping he didn't see anything, but the damage was done. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ferdinand Musking; I'm here under protection of The Order of the Phoenix. What are you doing home? Your mother told me another month before you would come home." He couldn't help but keep staring at my chest, boys were such perverts.

"You can't be Ferdinand Musking. She was," He looked stumped for a minute. "She was 'Chubs'!"

"Well I'm no 'chubs' anymore." The heat on my cheeks was relevant.

"You're surely not." He nodded his head. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep."

"But wait! Where am I going to sleep?" I stomped my foot on the ground just to get my point through.

"It's a queen size bed, I bought after I got my first job, hop in." he patted the bed with a Cheshire grin.

"I most certainly will not." Now the heat all over my face was burning. I couldn't sleep with him!

"Then sleep on the floor, because I was here first." I gave in to him; I wouldn't sleep on that floor if my life depended on it. I got into bed with the sundress on. "That wasn't your sleeping attire a couple of minutes ago. It wouldn't bother me too much if you slept comfortably like you were before." He chuckled as I bashed my fist into his stomach. It hurt me more than him; his stomach was made of steel. This made him chuckle harder still, I turned my back on him and shut my eyes tight.


	5. The Little One

I felt a weight on my stomach, no a very good feeling in the morning. Charlie Weasley's arm rested on top of my sundress. Still in shock, I landed on the ground with a thud. Charlie's face popped over the edge of the bed looking down at me.

"Have a comfortable sleep, I hope?" Charlie's smug grin made me want to punch him. "Dove, next time try not to steal all the covers." I had dragged the sheets off the bed with me when I fell.

"There is no next time; I will reside on the couch." I stood up to brush the dust of my clothing. He wagged his finger at me.

"Molly would never stand for that." His stretch reminded me of a cat. He walked over to me and grabbed a new shirt out of his closet. I laughed at him, for He was the same height as me, 175 centimeters (5"9' for you Americans).

"Well it's nice to know that someone is the same height as me around here." I giggled from behind my left hand. He shot me a look that ended the giggles very fast. "What? Fred and George are the same way. They don't seem to have a problem with the ladies, well it seems like that from the tremendous stories they tell me." Charlie didn't let up on the look he was giving me. "Sorry." He pulled off his shirt, and me having a phobia of naked people turned around. Yes, I had a phobia of naked people, it's not that bad.

"Why are turned around?" I felt my face going red.

"I have a phobia."

"Of men? You're a lesbian?"

"NO! I have a phobia of," I stuttered a bit. "Of naked people."

Charlie fell to the ground in fits of laughter. I yelled at him that it wasn't funny. That didn't keep him from pounding the floor with his fist. He still didn't have a shirt on and I told at him to put it on.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley ran into the room. "Charlie! You're home early."

"Home till January, dragon season ended early September this year." She enveloped Charlie into a hug, as did Ginny, Fred, George, Teddy, Bill, and Victoire who entered the room simultaneously. Harry and I just stood there shifting our weight to each foot.

"Charlie, where did you sleep last night?"

"In here of course, why?" He chuckled as Fred and George looked at me. They pounded fists with each other getting the joke.

"But where did Ferdinand-"

"Ma'am I slept on the floor." I pointed to the sheets I pulled to the floor from falling off the bed. Mrs. Weasley rounded on Charlie.

"You made her sleep on the floor?" I gave him his own smug grin from behind his mother. "Charlie Kiernan Weasley, You can be so self-centered at sometimes. You can sleep on the floor here for the rest of your stay." She looked to me softly. "Dear, Can Harry, Victoire, Teddy, and you make us a wonderful breakfast." I knew what she was trying to do; she kicked the non-Weasley's out of the room so that they could have a family talk.

"So, Harry why are you living here?" I scrambled the eggs in a butter coated pan.

"Couldn't find anywhere else. Jobs don't come so easily to the Boy who lived." Harry shrugged as he picked up the toast. He was a very quiet boy. "I couldn't take care of little Teddy any other way, either. I'm his godfather and legal guardian."

"CHARLIE!" Ginny yelled. "That's awful!" Charlie, Fred, and George came down the stairs laughing. Charlie winked at me and I almost gagged. Ginny pounded down the stairs with Bill right at her heels.

"Longbottom? Ginny come on even Harry here would've been better." Bill was in hot pursuit of Ginny's mind. "I just can't believe you and Longbottom?"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Ginny was rather angry.

"Then why did Charlie just say-"

"You believe Charlie?" She looked furious and almost beat the shit out of Bill by the looks of it.

"It was Luna." Charlie giggled. "I'm just pulling your wand, Bill." Ginny shot him the same look he shot me this morning.

"So it was Luna you saw snogging Neville and you happen to change her to ME?" Ginny was going straight towards Charlie when I got up and stood in front of her. I put a plate of fried eggs in her face.

"Fried Eggs, Ginny?" I put on my best fake smile and she took the plate from me.

"Next time, I'll get you Charlie." Charlie shoveled in the eggs as he drank the orange juice. It was a rather gross display of manners.

"Nice eggs, lemon." A smirk appeared over his face as Fred, George, Bill, and Harry looked at me.

"Charlie." I growled.

"Lemon?" Fred looked at him.

"Ferdinand, why don't you tell them about last night?" I shrunk in my seat this couldn't get any worse. "Well if you don't tell them I will. Okay so last night I walked in on Ferdinand-"

"…and he caught me sleeping in my yellow underwear, what an excitement Charlie! I'm glad I fulfilled your day." I sat up in a huff. I caught him off guard everyone laughed, but not at me. Charlie turned his to look at me; I could cause him trouble if I wanted to.

"Darling, you just killed my joke."

"Don't forget about me killing your dignity."

.oOo.oOo.

"You, Floor, NOW!" I screamed at Charlie as he began to climb into his bed.

"But love this is my bed." He pleaded me. I shook my head, it was almost twelve and he still wouldn't go to bed.

"I will shout for your mother." Charlie shrunk back to the floor. We were about to sleep when our door creaked open. Victoire stood at the doorway, her blond hair in pigtails. She had large puffy eyes and a glossy look in her pupils.

"Victoire, what's wrong?" I jumped off the bed and gathered her in my arms. She didn't say anything but just kept on crying. Charlie put himself on the bed next to us.

"Daddy is gone again." She kept sniffling.

"He'll come back, like he always does. So will Teddy." Charlie took her from me and embraced her.

"But Uncle Charlie, I should've went with them." She cried harder. He stroked her face.

"I know it hurts." I looked from her to Charlie.

"Bill was attacked by a werewolf six years ago and there is two days left till a full moon. He has to leave and Teddy as well, because his father was a werewolf. They are lucky in the sense that the go through less pain then this little angel. Her cells are trying to cope with her half-gene. The veela gene mixed with the werewolf gene causes severe pain in her little brain. She only has to do this one day a month instead of a werewolf's usual five but it causes her circuits to go a bit awry. Nightmares of hideous measures taint her. We've tried anything, sleeping draughts, spells, nothing works." He laid her head down on the pillow between us.

"'Till Bill gets back, then you can grace the floor again." I shoved him over a bit.


	6. The Blind

THAT TOOK FOREVER.

Thank you to all who have been reading my story. I really apreaciate it!

On with the plot...

* * *

Ginny sat there with her head in her hands and her whole face was blank. The October rain fell onto our heads with light hesitation. She was sitting in front of the lake a mile from the Burrow. The Fidaleus charm put on the burrow only extended in a three mile radius around the house, so I had a fair amount of land I could get friendly with. At the moment I had no idea how long I would be occupying the Burrow, because the death eater uprising was growing quite fast. The Order kept defeating them in random small battles but they kept on fighting. 

"You're bakery is gone." Ginny yelped a couple of feet away. I contemplated weather to sit down next to her on the bench or keep standing. "Those Death Eaters burned it down last Monday." My bottom was wet from sitting on the bench and my face even wetter from pure shock.

"It's gone?" Ginny looked up into my eyes, her eyes were an amber brown.

"The whole building, including you're apartment upstairs. They couldn't do anything for the building, It was burned straight into the ground. You're parents are coming to see you tomorrow." My heart lifted a bit, but then dropped like a roller coaster. All my stuff was in my apartment, aside from my broom, beater bat, and most of my clothing. I couldn't tell the difference between rain drops and tears. Ginny stayed silent for the minutes I was crying.

"Ginny, why aren't you out there working?" The wind blew across the lake and through the trees. The tension in the air thickened.

"I well- I couldn't help but-" her excuses shortened and her breathing shallowed. "I lost my left eye two years ago. Her left eye didn't seem to be any different than the right. "It's a non-visible blind, nobody can tell."

"How do you manage?" I couldn't even hold the thought of being half blind.

"How do you manage not having any magic in our world? You just do what you can, right?"

"I guess, but I never had magic to begin with. You did have your vision before so it's a major change." The water drenched our clothing but we kept sitting there. I decided to change the subject. "How will you and Harry manage after… this disturbance of the death eaters."

"What do you mean by Harry and I?"

"You love him, and he loves you."

"I guess, but he doesn't ever act on it. He's just there, and I'm just there." Ginny's eyes were shining and she was crying as well. I got up and offered my hand to her. I heard thunder and we began to run back to the burrow.

.oOo.oOo.

Charlie had changed his sleeping place form my floor to the downstairs couch. Hermoine insisted that I deserved my privacy, she probably just thought we were snogging the whole time. Which I couldn't even imagine because Charlie pissed me off, ALL THE TIME.

I had the room to myself again, well I kinda shared it with Toire some nights. She has really begun to like me, and I just adore her. Teddy held back a lot though. I was laying in my bed when I heard a rather distant giggle. Toire was standing in my doorway and laughing.

"Whats up with you?" I giggled as well, because giggles are contagious.

"Your daddy and mummy are here. Their funny." I jumped off my bed and walked excitedly towards her.

"REALLY!" I was elated and relieved. I grabbed her by the hand and lead her downstairs.

I saw my mother, a hippie with the blond-gray butt length hair, and then I saw my father, The somewhat militaristic looking man who well looked like me.

They jumped to hug me and the relief on their faces mirrored mine. I looked around to find Mrs. Weasley smiling to herself and Charlie looking a bit down. He probably just ate something sour, what a fool.

"Honey are you alright?" My mum held my face in her hands.

"Of course she is alright, these lovely people have been taking great care of her." My father said in his heavy Scottish accent, the one that I had as well.

"Thank you so much for helping her. I can't imagine what would've happened if nobody had vouched to help her." My mum turned to Mrs. Weasley and embraced her. My mum was eccentric that way, she was a theatrical nut who 'embraces' and doesn't hug.

"She wasn't allowed to come back home, because they would've found her there. That's why we couldn't take her."

"But I can come home now, right?" I was basically pleading, I watched Charlie move into the conversation a little bit more.

"I think so. I surely hope so." My father answered.

"Well we'll wait till Arthur gets home, but just in case I think you might want to start packing." Molly's caressed tone greeted my happiness with warmth. "I'll make a cup of tea while you go upstairs and pack."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I pulled some of the stuff I put into the drawers out. In the background I heard the door open.

"Finally, you're going." Charlie sat down on the bed. "I get my room back."

I didn't know how to answer his statement so I kept packing.

"Do you know how much of a pain it is to have you here?"

"Tell me how you really feel." I couldn't understand him, he wasn't being mean just a happy blunt.

"Okay for starters I hate your hair. Its not red but its not brown, that bothers me. Also your eyes are creepy because when I look at them I feel like I'm going to be sick, because that's the puke shade of green. Your kinda fat-" He fell off the bed because I punched him hard in the face. I was going to tell him off but I couldn't think through my rage. Also I couldn't tell him to sod off because it was his room to start with. I just went back to packing.

"I'm glad I'm going. Five weeks is just way too long to be around you." I proceeded to the closet and watched him leave out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was an asshole but he just took it a bit too far.

Then I did the stupidest thing, I wrote to Oliver. I handed my letter to one of the owls in the house and watched him go off. I just wrote a couple of things and asked him how it had been going.

I finished packing after sending the small short letter and went downstairs.

"So darling, what do you plan to do once you get home?" Molly asked politely .

"I really don't know. I hope I can start up another bakery, but I'll find a job before I do that again. I'm really grateful for everything YOU've done for me." I put the emphasis on YOU because Charlie was now sitting across the room reading the Daily Prophet. He hadn't done anything for me.

"It was a pleasure to have you here. You say something dear?" Molly directed the question at Charlie's snort to her previous comment.

"Oh yeah, the economy is whack." Charlie wasn't even looking at the economic page.


	7. Just Discusssing the Economy

This is a supa short follow up to the previous chapter so bask in my awesome updates.

* * *

We waited patiently in the sitting area as Arthur and Molly talked very quietly in the background. I was anxious to leave. My mum was having a wonderful time looking around the house, on the contrary to my impatience. I was bouncing my knee in a nervous fashion.

"Sweet heart, don't do that." My dad grabbed my knee. I got up and started to walk around. Then I realized I hadn't seen Toire since they got here.

"I'm going to just look around." I bluntly announced and left. I went upstairs and found Toire in her room. She was crying her little eyes out, teddy just looked at me with anger as I walked in.

"Toire what's wrong?" I sat down on the floor next to the two children.

"We're upset your leaving." Teddy huffed. "I don't understand why you have to go now."

"I have to go home because it's my time to leave. I will write to you two and your daddy will read them to you. I might even comeback and see you, if you want." Toire jumped on me and hugged me.

"I don't want my friend to leave." I brushed the hair out of her face. Teddy joined us in the hug, he mostly hugged Toire though.

"I don't want to leave my friends, but I-" It was really hard to explain without confusing them. I sat there for a while, both of them were really close to me. Ginny walked in and told me that they wanted to see me.

I walked downstairs and found my parents with blank faces. I didn't understand why, though.

"You cannot leave, yet." Arthur looked upset at the mood of disappointment in the room.

"Why not? I need to move on with my life and they don't scare me." I asked more impatiently than before.

"I don't know why not but Kingsley gave me even more strict orders to keep you right here. I'm really sorry."

"Honey, we'll come and see you in a couple of months." My father sounded as if he was going to have a complete shit fit.

"Months?"

"Yeah, we've drawn too much attention to this area and we can't come back for a while." My mum looked at her feet and almost let her face decompose into sorrow.

"This is a really funny joke." I began to laugh and then I started to cry. They looked at me and then at each other.

"We have to go now." My mum embraced me and held on for a while. My father did the same but left very fast behind my mum. I just ran upstairs to My/Charlie's room. I collapsed onto the bed crying. I cry way too much on this bed. Soon enough I ran out of water to cry with and I was left hyperventilating.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled at Charlie as he entered the room. "Probably not, because I'm still here."

He closed the door behind him and sat down blankly next to me. I moved away from him, I guess he didn't understand I hated him.

"I shouldn't be, but yes I'm fairly happy now." I shot him a death glare.

"Why, because I'm crying?"

"No because your still here." He looked at me with a funny glint in his eye. He leaned in to grab my face in his hands, and then he-

"Ow!" He yelped an owl dropped a letter on top of him. I couldn't help myself from laughing, but then it stopped very fast. I saw who the letter was from.

"Oliver." I whispered under my breath. Charlie looked confused and pissed at the bird. I opened the letter and there sat a short letter from him. I gasped as I read the first line, _I'm getting Married!_. My mouth dropped to the floor as I read the next sentence. He was getting married to Katie Bell, the girl he cheated on me with. "Wow real nice Oliver." I threw his letter across the room nearly missing Charlie's face.

"What the hell?" Charlie looked extremely confused now.

"It's nothing." I scooted a little closer to him.

"What do I do now?" Charlie was adorable when he was confused.

"Maybe you can leave?" He wasn't going to be out of my bad books just because he tried (and failed) to kiss me. "Your still a dipshit."

He huffed and left. I couldn't help but imagine if he did kiss me. It would have been amazing, this is where I lost control. I finally realized I felt something for him. I might've actually liked him! This was bad, very bad.

"What were you two talking about?" Bill asked Charlie when he got downstairs.

"We were just discussing why the economy is whack."


End file.
